Stolovan Mr Rock
by DarianRaine606
Summary: Kevin Stoley and Clyde Donovan go on a date, on their way home Clyde trips. What happens while Kevin is rushing off to get a first aid kit? This is the story version of a comic from Deviantart  I DID GET PERMISSION FROM THE COMIC CREATORS TO POST THIS


Clyde POV~

I shivered and pulled my jacket around me tighter, laughing at Kevin's Yoda rant. "And that, I believe, is why Master Yoda speaks so strangely." he finished, flashing his geeky smile at me. I bumped shoulders with him and grinned, loving the way his eyes shined when he laughed. They were like a star filled night, as cliché as that sounds…"So, how's about we go back to my house and have dinner? A date isn't a date until we've had dinner~" Kevin teased, kissing the tip of my frozen nose. I giggled and nodded, grabbing his hand. His warm breath on my cold face had felt nice, and I couldn't wait to eat some of his mom's food.

"Gosh Kevin, you're so cold!" I exclaimed, bringing his hand to my face and breathing on it to warm it up. His hands felt like ice cubes! Kevin blushed and tugged his hand away, looking down. 'Damn, why'd he have to be so cute?' I wondered, pouting a bit.

"I'll warm up after we play my new…Guitar Hero!" my awesome and geeky boyfriend shouted, striking the 'Rock On!' pose. I was so busy laughing that I didn't look where my feet were going and tripped. I felt my knee sting, and immediately, tears formed. "Oh God! Clyde, are you okay? Just wait a bit, I'll get a bandaid!" Kev shouted, running off. I curled up and pouted, glareing at the rock that tripped me. All of a sudden, a face appeared on it and it said

"LOL! Wassap Brah?" I guess I shouldn't be surprised…This _is _South Park after all. So I replied,

"You bitch of a rock!" to which he replied

"lolz" before I continued

"You tripped me!" He was really pissing me off…..But then he got all apologetic and said,

"I know Clyde, that was wrong of me and I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you. I'm sorry!" and he looked like he truly meant it, so I got all happy and blushed.

"R-really?" I asked happily my eyes tearing up slightly.

"Pfft, no. I'm a rock dumbass." he replied, and I glared, angry again. "But! I did have a reason. To trip you that is." he muttered the last part, and I decided to listen. Even if he was a total asshole. He then got a really funny face, I suppose it was supposed to be 'serious' but whatever. "You do not understand quite yet my ignorant friend, but you cannot go on fucking loving that Kevin Stoley boy. You are young and a dumbass. One day he will…**Give you up.**" the rock said, dead serious. I couldn't help but to smile at his stupidity. He was so wrong…."Why are you smiling? WTF, freak…." he muttered, looking at me funny.

"Because you're lying Mr. Rock." I replied, setting him down.

"No im not!" he pouted, looking down.

"Yes you are" I said calmly, still smiling a bit.

"B-But! How can you say…" he muttered, and I cut him off.

"Because, I love Kevin Stoley more than anyone." I said, looking up slightly and pursing my lips. "I mean…he's kind of a total **LOSER**, and does totally **GEEKY** stuff in his own free time." I continued, and I thought I heard something, but figured it was just the wind. "But I love that about him!" I said, laughing a bit. Kev was always calling me adorable, but he was the cute one…"Like the way he's always putting me first." I remembered how many times I'd fallen asleep on him and he wouldn't move to make himself comfortable because that would shift me around. "And how he gets me stuff just to make me happy, and then he pretends he didn't get it for me." I paused, looking up. "Heh, and how much you want to bet he's getting the entire first aid? Heck, if he asked me to marry him I'd say YES in no time….I can go on and on…." I muttered, blushing and looking at my knees. "And even if he did give me up…it probably was because I got angry or something….but I'd still love him." I finished, scratching my head embarrassedly.

"How touching!" Mr. Rock said, and I looked over to see his smile. "But." He continued, and I tilted my head, curious. "Do you ALWAYS bitch and whine this much?" He asked, and I went from happy and embarrassed to pissed off in 0.2 seconds. "Jesus! How does Kevin even deal with you?"

"WTF DID THAT ROCK JUST TALK?" Kevin exclaimed, running up to us. Mr. Rock started sweating, and I stared at Kevin, shocked as he stood there panting.

"…How long were you there?" I asked, and Kev looked scared for a moment.


End file.
